


Goals

by Levy_McGarden_42



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Artist!Reader, Artistic Reader, F/M, Featuring: Your English Teacher!, Gen, Gender Neutral, New Year's Goals, One Shot, Quest, Questing, Short One Shot, gender neutral reader, goals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5904769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levy_McGarden_42/pseuds/Levy_McGarden_42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know when your teacher asks for your goals for the New Year and you're like "Um well besides getting Natsu as my boyfriend?" Yeah. This is kinda like that moment. Short one-shot, it's worth a try. NatsuxReader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goals

**Author's Note:**

> So, my AP English teacher wanted a creative writing story on Goals, with vocabulary words (which aren't in this version). So I gave her this, but it was in third person. I changed that, too, to post here. I hope you like it. 
> 
> Y/N = Your Name
> 
> Y/H/C = Your Hair Color.
> 
> Edit 4/18: just re-read this, realized my mistakes, and fixed the fic to actually be gender neutral. Sorry about that.

Goals.

The white eraser tapped the page. Nervous energy fueled its pace.

Goals.

Really, it shouldn’t be this hard to figure out what you wanted to accomplish. But it was.

_ Goals. _

Your fingers twitched, sending the eraser to the paper yet again. You couldn’t figure it out. You already had goals; why was she making you think of more? Because apparently, “finding the cutest fic” was not an acceptable answer. Neither was “going on a quest with Natsu Dragneel.” Even “finding a way into the Fairy Tail universe” was off limits.  _ She wanted your goals, didn’t she? _

You wanted to growl in frustration, but it probably wasn’t socially acceptable.

Your teacher had made a sympathetic clucking sound when she had seen your goals you had written down. “Y/N, honey, those aren’t  _ real _ goals. Try to push yourself!”

She hadn’t seemed to realized that her words had a negative effect on your morale.

Your pencil hovered over the page, waiting for an internal call to dictate its motion.

There was no way you was going to wait to be understood.

Your pencil touched the paper, and you began sketching. Out of the curved lines and jumbled details, a person emerged. And then another. And then a dragon. The people gained clothes. Eyes. Hair. It was you and Natsu and the dragon was Igneel. You were questing, off to complete some job from the guild.

You smiled, adding details as you went. The sketch gained depth. You erased the errant lines, the drawing clearing up and feeling more real. You leaned into it, squinting at Natsu’s scarf. You swiped at the end of it with your pencil, adding tassels and satisfying the nagging voice that announced that something was off.

Wait, no, it wasn’t silent yet. Something was up with Natsu’s face, but you couldn’t put your finger on it. You gave it a hard stare. You blanched suddenly, doing a double take.

_ Did Natsu’s mouth just- _

You blinked several times and rubbed your eyes, then looked back.

_ It did. _

But you were probably just hallucinating. There was no way that Natsu’s mouth had just quivered. It was a drawing. Lead on a paper. Not. Real. Even though it seemed very real to you in that moment.

You leaned in closer, and Natsu’s mouth opened a little, and then closed. Like he was trying to tell you something. If there were any words, it was lost in the general noise of the classroom.

You leaned in closer. Open, closed... trying to form words… your nose touched the paper. You felt a tug on your whole body, like you were a magnet being drawn forwards. Your vision outside of the paper became a blurry blackness. Suddenly you were no longer in your chair, but you were falling forwards. Your vision went entirely black.

*         *         *

“Oi, Y/N, what’s wrong?” Natsu was worried- his partner had just collapsed with no warning, and even he knew that was a bad sign. Their hair fanned around their head like a Y/H/C halo in the dirt, and he winced- Y/N hated dirt on their clothes. But a giant grin overtook his face when their eyes fluttered open.

They breathed a sharp intake of air. “Natsu?”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Welp. There you are. I hope you liked it, cuz I sure did. If you did, in fact, enjoy it, would you mind hitting the kudos button or leaving a quick comment? I appreciate whatever I get. If you didn't like it, could you tell me what I could fix? Also, this was supposed to be a one shot- but if enough people ask for another chapter, I suppose I could make one. Also, if you know of a great NatsuxReader story, could you tell me what it is? I can't find any..
> 
> Also, friendly reminder: I send Archnologia after people who steal my work. 
> 
> Have a nice day.  
> ~Levy_McGarden_42, aka Fluff_Glorious_Fluff


End file.
